<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>（无限滑板同人）一朵矢车菊 by Geinimayiquan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091741">（无限滑板同人）一朵矢车菊</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geinimayiquan/pseuds/Geinimayiquan'>Geinimayiquan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>无限滑板同人 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime), 无限滑板</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geinimayiquan/pseuds/Geinimayiquan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>简介：矢车菊的花语是遇见和幸福。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>无限滑板同人 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阳光温暖且平等的分享着自己光芒给大地的一切生灵，花盆里的蓝色矢车菊随着水珠的落下变得更加鲜艳。</p><p>“好的，开店完成！”我放下了喷壶将店门口的暂停营业牌子翻过来，在门口的板子上写好今日奶油蛋糕卷特价优惠。到了周末的时候希望顾客们能多光顾光顾。不过要是想赚钱的话老板早点开店不就好了，虽然我不是那么想早起……</p><p>“算了我只是在这里打工而已就别想这些了。”我提着喷壶准备回店里时突然背后传来唰的一声还接上一个巨大的碰撞声。“咋了咋了！？啊！”一回头发现不知哪来的玩滑板的一头把黑板给撞坏了。</p><p>“兰加！！！你还好吗！！！”一个踩着滑板的红发少年往这边滑来，我立刻退开给他让路。</p><p>“好痛好痛……”地上的男生摸着自己撞肿的脑袋爬起来显然是刚才那一下撞狠了，不过……还挺帅的，我在内心悄咪咪地给他打了个高分。</p><p>“咳咳！”不过帅哥归帅哥，“你们打算怎么赔我家店黑板啊？”我指着地上分成两半的黑板质问两人。</p><p>“呃，多少……”叫兰加的男生刚要开口就被另一位捂住嘴。“我帮你修好拿回来吧，我就在那边路口的滑板店上班，有时还会撞见呢！……呃。”红发少年在你的瞪视下败下阵来，“哈哈哈，那个，至少离得近嘛。”</p><p>“行吧，我跟你走一趟。”我扭头朝店里喊了一声我跟人要赔偿去了就看回那两人，“还有你们不要在商业街上滑滑板，太危险了。”</p><p>“是的，真是抱歉弄坏你家店东西。”红发少年摁着旁边的兰加一起弯腰道歉，看在挺有礼貌的份上我也不再紧皱眉头扮坏人了。</p><p>“好吧原谅你们，以后小心点。”我走过去把坏掉的黑板抱起来，亏今天我还那么努力地画蛋糕结果一下就给人踩着滑板撞坏了，还得跟着跑一趟修好，唉，反正不用从工资里扣钱就行。</p><p>“嘿嘿，谢谢！”红发少年笑着摸摸头发，然后伸手拿过我手里的黑板，“喂兰加你也拿一块。”他推给旁边的人一块黑板</p><p>“啊，好。”兰加接过黑板夹在腋下一手拿着滑板，神情还有些恍惚。我担心地问他还好吗？他挥挥手表示没大事，不过还是步履蹒跚的像个僵尸。</p><p>“等一下，我拿个冰块！”我跑进店里将冰箱里的冰块倒了几块在塑料袋打结送给兰加，“敷着吧。”</p><p>“谢谢你。”兰加接过塑料袋按在头上，老实说这样看着他有点傻气……</p><p>路上他们简单自我介绍了下，我才明白兰加是在学滑板，历正在教他。</p><p>“但是不在场地里练跑街上做什么？”</p><p>“意外啦意外啦～”历摸着脖子说到，“兰加刹不住车直接冲下了坡，然后为避开栏杆就撞到黑板上去了。”兰加盯着历似乎想说什么却忍住了。</p><p>“这样啊～”我哈哈笑着表示理解，“以前我也这样过呢。”</p><p>“滑滑板吗！”历一脸感兴趣地盯着我，</p><p>我摇摆摆手立刻否认掉，“不，是骑单车，因为第一次下坡太慌张了直接撞到路边树上进了医院。”</p><p>“撞进医院也撞太重了，不过我也撞进医院过几次。”兰加把头顶的冰袋拿开拧了下又放回去继续冰敷。</p><p>“诶？那为什么还滑滑板？”我听了一愣。</p><p>此时历骄傲地一把搂住兰加肩膀说，“这家伙以前可是滑雪板高手！而且拿出真本事来滑滑板时厉害着呢！”</p><p>“噢噢噢！原来如此。”听着不明觉厉喊厉害就好了。</p><p>刚好我们也走到了滑板店门口，我还是第一次进这种店，不过除了街头风浓点还是跟普通运动器材店有着一样的味道，就那股新货被塑料袋包着塞纸箱里随减震泡沫颠上十几回又拆开的味道。</p><p>“我不小心整坏别人店东西了稍微修下。”历跟里面的店员说到。我跟着他走进店后面的工作室，里面摆着好几个滑板还有一堆杂乱的图纸，看起来有人使用的很频繁的样子。</p><p>兰加熟练地去找医疗箱在里面掏了掏拿出消毒水，棉签沾了下就倒吸一口凉气，沾了十几回就是没擦准。我在旁边看地想叹气对他说我来帮你涂吧，你去用清水洗下伤口再过来。</p><p>“诶？直接涂就好了吧。”兰加看着我微微皱起眉头。</p><p>“那么多灰都在脸上不洗干净等着二度感染吗，不洗我就倒下去了。”我拧开酒精瓶盖故作要倒他立刻闪开小步跑着离开，很快就脸湿着回来了还左右甩了甩。狗吗？我在心里吐槽到。</p><p>兰加坐在那里乖乖地抬起头，在棉签逼近的时候立刻皱起眉头闭紧了眼，嘴唇在微微颤抖着等待我把棉签按下去。</p><p>“怕什么。”我直接一下按在他伤口上滚了两圈拿纱布块直接按上去，用胶带两下粘好。</p><p>“呜，好痛。”兰加捂着脸颊痛地暗自双脚用力蹬地。</p><p>“我很小力啦，还有手上也有伤吧。”</p><p>“不用了不用了！”兰加立刻抓着自己的手不停摇头。</p><p>“修好了哦（）。”历把黑板还给了我。</p><p>“谢谢……”我说着接过黑板的时候察觉到不对，“不！你们两个下次多注意才是！还有要来我店里多买面包！”说完我转身就溜，希望他们能多来店里消费就好，收入一多涨工钱就好谈了嘿嘿。</p><p>结果一回去店长以中途旷工倒扣了我三分之一工资，就算我解释也不接受，因为店长没看到就是不算数。啊啊啊！！！“早知道就该用黑板狠狠扁他们屁股，可恶。”我不甘心地握紧了拳头。</p><p>“（）你在嘟囔什么还不快招呼客人。”</p><p>“啊是的！哈哈哈，欢迎光临。”我立刻满面笑容地去迎接客人。</p><p>一天又这么过去了，到下班时间我自然是手脚麻利地收拾店里。外面的蓝色矢车菊开的依旧灿烂，在夕阳下伴着微风左右摇晃。</p><p>算了，至少今天不是个无聊的一天。我叹口气将拖把拎起来准备走回店里的时候又是唰的一声再接一声巨响。“又怎么了！？啊又是你们！！这回你们可得给我赔钱！”</p><p>“诶？！！等下等下，万事好商量嘛。”历笑着开始跟我打马虎眼。</p><p>“这次没得商量，还我的工资来啊！”我立刻揪住他衣领将滑板从他手里拿走，“不赔我就不给你。”</p><p>“小心点拿啊！”历慌张地想拿回来却被我一手拽开，在面包店天天打工端一大盘面包我力气比他大多了。“怎么这样……这次不可以修好就完事吗？”他失望的垂下了眼角像被训过的大狗一样委屈地发出呜呜声。</p><p>“就算你扮可怜也走不掉，还有那边那个也是！这次你们两个弄坏我家店门口的栅栏说什么也得好好赔！”</p><p>“什么动静啊？”店长此时走了出来。</p><p>“店长！”一见到店长我立刻揪住罪魁祸首说到“就是这家伙上午搞坏黑板下午又弄坏栅栏的！”</p><p>“啊是吗，那从你工资里扣吧。”</p><p>“怎么这样！应该叫他们赔钱啊！”我叫嚷着为自己的工资述不平。</p><p>“好吧，那你们两个赔六万日元吧。”</p><p>“六万？！”我听了大吃一惊，心想店长刚才是想月底让我倒贴钱给他吗，太狠了！</p><p>历立刻掰着指头算了下，“六万也太多了！我们也没弄断啊修一修就好了。”</p><p>“是吗？”店长挠了挠头，“那你们觉得赔多少好？”</p><p>历伸出手比了个五，“赔个五千吧。”</p><p>我立刻打断他，“你当在杀价呢，赔四万！”</p><p>“要这么多吗我还是学生啊！”历哀嚎着求我放过他一个可怜的学生。</p><p>“那就签欠条。”我把他滑板按在了桌上，“签了就放你们走。”</p><p>“喔～好厉害。”店长在旁边还鼓起掌了。</p><p>“店长你要靠谱点也不会这样。”我从口袋里掏出纸币按着历写完了欠条，再让他和兰加在上面签名。“店长再签上名就好了，给，你的滑板。”我把滑板还给了历，“还有多来我们店里消费。”</p><p>“我们是绝对不会再来了。”历和兰加一起摇摇头。</p><p> </p><p>待续<br/>每周六更新</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>主驰河兰加，第三视角，（）←任意代入女主名字。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>挂在门上的门铃响起，带着午后余晖的光芒抱着滑板的青年冒失地像闯入糖果屋的汉森与格雷特，他的眼睛四处打量着周围，美好的面包响起与糖霜的美好味道纠缠在一起被他的触觉所捕捉。</p><p>“欢迎光临！”</p><p>兰加看着眼前的店员小姐顿了下，随后在对方眼神热烈的注视下买了个红豆包。</p><p>“欢迎下次光临！”</p><p>“不要急着赶我出去啊，等等！等等！”兰加立刻一转身躲开店员小姐的粗暴送客，心想着她莫非还在记上次害她扣工资的仇。事实也确实如此，店员小姐脸一胯，摆出一副冷漠无情的样子，嘴里发出刻意掩盖又响亮地一声啧，挥着手将兰加赶到一边椅子上坐下，让他别站在门口碍手碍脚的。</p><p>明明都快关门了。兰加看了眼墙上的钟表暗自腹诽起来。</p><p>“等外面追我的人走了我就走。”兰加抱着滑板坐到一边的椅子上，旁边的桌上摆着那个经过一天已经不再温热的红豆包。</p><p>“又惹到谁了？”</p><p>“只是不小心撞到了而已。”兰加抓抓头发，心中却有着一层包着塑料膜的沉闷感，这种感觉总在他无法如愿的时候出现，“……就那家书店的老板，撞到外面牌子了。”</p><p>店员小姐长叹一口气，无奈地摇摇头，“你早晚要害得这条街上的店都不敢往外摆牌子。”</p><p>兰加感觉一股气吹涨了他不服输的心，“有时而已！”</p><p>“是吗？”店员小姐随意地应着兰加，用夹子将里面的面包全摆到靠前的位置，然后对兰加伸手勾了勾，“要不要加热？”</p><p>“有这种服务吗？”兰加问，然后被店员小姐弹了下脑壳。</p><p>“用休息室的给你热啦，红豆包放凉了不好吃的。”</p><p>“有什么关系，一般便利店面包都是冷的。”兰加说着就伸手摸到了桌上的红豆包，拆开包装来咬了一口，里面的豆馅搅合的不是很细腻，不知道是店家的敷衍还是时间不够，但这里的面包基本都是手制的这点瑕疵结合它的低价还是可以无视的。</p><p>“怎么了？”兰加从红豆包里回神后发现店家小姐一直盯着自己，“粘上什么了吗？”他拿手蹭了下自己嘴角只有一点点面包屑。</p><p>“咳，没什么，只是今天的红豆包是我做的。”店家小姐背过身去说。</p><p>“这样啊，还行。”兰加将最后一口塞进嘴里随后靠在了椅背上顺着颠倒的视角往窗外望去，已经没有人找他了，“好了我可以走了！”他立刻从椅子上起来推开店门往外跑，没听到店员小姐一声咋舌抱怨起他袋子怎么不好好丢。</p><p>花盆里的蓝色矢车菊因为水珠落下而左右摇摆起来，店员小姐将上面的灰轻轻擦去，又将里面杂草给除了，听到有脚步声往台阶上迈立刻说到“欢迎光临！”简直如同神经反射般的自如。</p><p>一回头结果发现是抱着滑板的兰加，不过今天穿着校服背着书包，看起来比普通学生叛逆了点的样子大概是因为脸上的创口贴和纱布以及擦伤吧。</p><p>“有什么可以帮到您的吗客人？”</p><p>“呃不！”兰加摆摆手被店家小姐的笑容逼退了一步，“只是来买面包而已。”</p><p>“去上学买便利店不就好了，还要起那么早来。”店员小姐继续呵护着那实际生命力顽强的矢车菊，好像在当宠物来养。</p><p>“现做的……比较好吃嘛。”兰加挠挠脑袋似乎不知道怎么继续话题下去了。</p><p>“啊这样。”店员小姐挥挥手表示随他去，“现在还没上齐你自己看吧。”</p><p>“对客人那么随便真的好吗？”兰加小声说了一句结果立刻被瞪了，心底不禁怀疑店员小姐是不是地狱耳，手推开店门随着门铃的叮铃声逃进了店里。</p><p>架子上摆着的面包不多，他站在架子前犹豫着是拿三明治还是咖啡包，最后眼一闭手随便往前一伸准备交给命运抉择……</p><p>“怎么是三明治。”兰加看着手上的三明治内心莫名有点失落。其实他比较想吃咖啡包的，但事已至此就只能让给历了。兰加偷瞄了一眼外面还在打理花的店员小姐，清晨的光辉下照得她头发反射出一道金光恰好遮住了眼。</p><p>“好刺眼。”兰加遮住了眼睛微微眯起。</p><p>门铃又一阵响，是店员小姐提着喷水壶走进来了，拖下了手套将手一洗站在柜台前。“挑好了就快付账。”说着还打了个哈欠。</p><p>兰加将三明治和咖啡包都放在了柜台上还从冰柜里拿了两盒牛奶，扫码器一扫而过，她又是一个哈欠。兰加问她睡得很差吗？店员小姐强睁大了眼睛盯着手里的钱数数根本没听到，伸手将三明治和咖啡包塞进袋子里递给兰加说，“欢迎下次光临。”然后又拖着脚步去拿扫把准备打扫店门前。</p><p>在推开门前她突然停下了脚步说了句让兰加不明觉厉的话，“我后悔我的提议了。”接着推门往外走。</p><p>至少今日的面包店因为早开门而提高了营业额。</p><p>“唉。”年纪轻轻就欠债，老妈听了都叹气的事情已经让两个小年轻叹完了，两人算了算账户里的钱各掏两万出来凑齐准备下午还钱去。</p><p>兰加咬着嘴里的三明治看窗外发呆，其实里面卖的面包还行。不知为什么他又想起那个店员小姐做的红豆包。</p><p>“历。”</p><p>“怎么了？”还在埋头设计滑板的历头也不抬，大概率是左耳进右耳出。</p><p>“那个（） 会做面包呢。”</p><p>“诶～是吗，人不可貌相啊。”</p><p>“那你觉得她像什么？”兰加低头吸了口牛奶，就因为心血来潮地去买面包他们两个是班里最早到的，整个学校都冷清清的没有什么活跃气氛。</p><p>“一起说？”历弹了下本子上的橡皮屑。</p><p>“好。”兰加答应了。</p><p>两人深吸一口气一起说到，“外貌年轻内心已经衰老成中年妇女，爱和梦想当下酒菜就着酒吃。”  “有着尖角虎皮裙的那个、那个……红色的什么来着？还有你怎么突然发表那么深刻的话题，你是这种人来着吗？”兰加伸脚踢了下历的小腿，“不对劲吧你。”</p><p>“好了完成！诶你刚才在说什么来着。”历举着本子一脸疑惑地问兰加。</p><p>这家伙不得了啊居然还能在创作时有第二人格。兰加低头喝口牛奶冷静了一下，“你刚才说（）已经到更年期了。”虽然意思有点歪曲但大体差不多就行了。</p><p>“诶？我可不会在背后这样说女生啦。”历笑着拍了两下兰加，接着笑声逐渐安静，“说漏嘴了我一定拖你下水。”</p><p>“一定的兄弟。”兰加拍了拍历的肩膀，“有什么烦心事可以多抱怨抱怨，老憋着不好。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>两人搂着肩膀看着窗外朝阳逐渐升起到高空，圣洁的光芒洗涤了少年们被污染的纯洁心灵。</p><p>“好美啊。”“是啊。”</p><p>下午，欠条在双方的见证下撕毁落入了垃圾桶中。店长端来了两盒布丁，“给，这就是和好的见证了。”</p><p>“又不是小朋友吵架，是你店的设施被这两人撞坏了好吗。”店员小姐吐槽到。</p><p>“哇布丁好好吃！” “真的！”两个抱着滑板的小朋友立刻拿起布丁吃了起来。</p><p>“不怕我往里面放针吗？”店员小姐笑了下。</p><p>“啊。”两人被吓得停下了动作。“我、我还没有实现滑板梦就这样死了吗……” “我还没学会滑板就要没命了吗？”两人抱在一起倒数起了最后的时光。 </p><p>店长抚摸着两只被吓坏的小狗安慰起来，然后抬头一本正经地对店员小姐说你自首吧。</p><p>“我只是开个玩笑而已，也不用那么当真吧……”店员小姐无奈地说。</p><p>“那也太黑色幽默了。”店长说。</p><p>店长身边两只“死而复生”的小狗开心地转起圈圈庆祝活下来。“好耶！还可以继续滑滑板！” “不用死了！耶！”</p><p>“……”店员小姐啧了一声，“再耍宝让你们统统去往极乐啊。”</p><p>“开玩笑而已不用那么认真吧……”历讪笑着停下来，兰加感觉到了危险立刻躲在店长后面。</p><p>“啊？！！”凶狠的眼神过去两人立刻鞠躬道歉，“对不起大姐头，是我们不小心玩过头了。”</p><p>“布丁吃完了就回家写作业吧。”店员小姐活动了下脖子走回店里面窝着。</p><p>店长叹口气，“明明还那么年轻就一副老成的样子，成长的乐趣都没了。”</p><p>兰加透过玻璃窗望进去，店员小姐正枕在自己手臂上发呆似乎对周围都不怎么感兴趣。“真的是把梦和希望就着……唔！”历立刻捂住了兰加的嘴，看着他摇了摇头。</p><p>“我们走了，真是麻烦您了！”历和店长挥着手说再见。</p><p>“没事，多来我们店里就好。”店长笑眯眯地说。</p><p>两人抱着滑板一路走向平常练习的空地，</p><p>这次兰加先行开口打开来话题，“你说那个店长是什么人呢？”</p><p>“很厉害的人吧，那身肌肉就不是盖的。”</p><p>“（）的男友？”</p><p>“噗！！！你！”历指着兰加刚想说什么又把话咽了回去，他本人都一脸茫然的样子他再开口简直火上浇油，“想象力真丰富啊！哈哈哈哈！”</p><p>“那你觉得呢？”兰加皱起了眉。</p><p>“大概是混道上又金盆洗手的，我看到他领口那里露出了一点纹身。”历扯了下自己衣领说。</p><p>“诶～没想到啊。”</p><p>“我也是随便说的啊，你可别找本人求证去！”历的求生欲还是很旺盛的。</p><p>“我知道了。”兰加点了下头。</p><p>历叹口气，也不知道他是真懂还是假懂，只希望他要说漏嘴时自己能在他身旁捂他嘴。</p><p> </p><p>待续<br/>每周六更新</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>